


Sister Dearest

by Halja



Category: Attila's Treasure - Stephan Grundy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: In cui Saganova accetta un consiglio e propone qualcosa di nuovo.[Versione alternativa dito walk as woman]





	Sister Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to walk as a woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876954) by [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja). 



> Perché i coniglietti sono bestioline terribilmente dispettose. E perché quando proprio non riesci a decidere quale sia il modo migliore per fillare un prompt, tanto vale scriverli entrambi. Ma anche perché ogni scusa è buona, quando tenti di far partire un fandom.

 

 

 

La prima volta che sono stati insieme è stata _frenetica._

Non ci sono altre parole per descriverla, e dopotutto, non sarebbe potuta andare in altro modo. Non con il dolore puro e corroborante della forgia che pulsava ancora nelle braccia e nelle spalle e l’odore di fumo e metallo incandescente appicciato alla pelle sudata, con le scariche d’energia che facevano tremare e crepitare l’aria attorno a loro e il _potere_ crudo e immacolato che scorreva come un fiume d’oro fuso nello spazio stretto e bollente tra i loro corpi. Con gli anelli freddi della corazza di Hagan che pesavano sul suo grembiule di cuoio e sulla carne nuda e vulnerabile sotto di esso, e le sue braccia che lo stringevano a sé in una morsa salda e possessiva e forse troppo forte, le loro bocche mute e affamate che continuavano a cercarsi fino a mozzare a entrambi il fiato, i loro denti che spillavano gocce rosse come granati da labbra e colli e spalle e petti. Con le dita lunghe e snelle di Hagan che le tracciavano i muscoli della schiena con un misto di desiderio e ammirazione, le unghie corte che le graffiavano la pelle fino a coprirla di strisce rosse e sottili, e le _sue_ dita che lo accarezzavano determinate e lo afferravano con forza. Come se potesse davvero tenerlo lì per sempre, tra le sue mani e le sue cosce per il resto delle loro vite. E il fuoco dentro di lei, quello che un mastice invisibile aveva iniziato a soffiare piano nelle sue viscere fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto, che in quel momento finalmente divampava, _brillava,_ le consumava la mente e lo spirito come legno tra le fiamme.

Ora, però, Saganova vuole aspettare. Vuole fare con calma e vuole godere di ogni singolo istante che trascorrono insieme. Del resto, stavolta ha un sacco di buoni motivi per non affrettarsi.

Kisteeva ha insistito molto su questo punto, quando le ha raccontato della sua giovinezza con il Gyula e dei loro incontri nel cuore della notte e nel segreto dei carri. Ha voluto essere certa che capisse che perfino uno sciamano ha bisogno di un aiuto più terreno di quello di spettri e dei, per imparare a fare certe cose. Cose necessarie, se lo sciamano in questione vuole imparare a praticare la magia in tutte le sue forme, compresa quella potente e selvaggia delle donne – oppure, se vuole piacere alla sua donna più di un soldato qualsiasi con appena abbastanza cervello per ricordarsi la posizione del carro giusto. Saganova non ha avuto bisogno che le spiegasse anche che lezioni di questo genere vanno sempre impartite con pazienza e con attenzione. Ha avuto una _sorella maggiore_ dagli occhi calmi e la voce gentile, molto prima di conoscere Hagan, e dopo di lei anche un paio di _sorelle minori_ dai sorrisi timidi e le mani nervose. E anche se nessuna di loro era proprio _come lui,_ beh, il principio rimane sempre lo stesso.

Quindi, inspira profondamente, fino a calmare il vento del suo respiro nei polmoni e il battito del suo cuore dentro il petto, e si prende un attimo per osservarlo. E poi un altro, semplicemente perché non può farne a meno. Inginocchiata tra le gambe di Hagan, fissa le proprie dita immobili sulla sua pelle insospettabilmente morbida, ambra tiepida su gelido quarzo bianco. Poi, alza lo sguardo per seguire il percorso tracciato dalle linee del suo corpo, fino a dove la carne soda scompare sotto la stoffa fresca della _sua_ sottoveste e il feltro colorato della _sua_ gonna, fino a dove il suo petto liscio non arrotonda i ricami di seta lievi e sottili come ragnatele. Fino al suo viso, impassibile come al solito – o forse, giusto un po’ più teso.

Potrebbe quasi essere un unno, se solo avesse un naso più piatto, occhi meno tondi, una carnagione più scura. Questa è una verità che conoscono tutte le donne dell’accampamento e che molte di loro, giovani o vecchie che siano, non fanno mistero di apprezzare. Ma Saganova ha il sospetto che – complici i modi ingenui delle genti dell’Ovest e la parola insensata che una volta Hildegund ha spiegato a Bolkhoeva e Bolkhoeva ha poi spiegato a lei – solo lei saprà mai quanto possa essere simile a una _donna_ unna. Solo e unicamente _lei,_ tra tutte. Come fosse un dono, poterlo vedere reclinato tra i cuscini soffici di seta e di lana all’interno del carro in cui dorme, ad attenderla in silenzio e con gli occhi intensi e brillanti, dopo che gli ha baciato con labbra lievi il mento e le guance glabre, mentre gli sistemava meglio i capelli intrecciati senza troppa cura. E dopo che gli ha mordicchiato e succhiato il petto, che gli ha accarezzato la schiena e le natiche e le gambe, mentre lo aiutava a indossare vesti prese dal suo stesso baule.

Saganova riprende a passargli le dita sulle cosce, premendo piano e massaggiando i muscoli nel tentativo di scacciare via la tensione dalle sue membra, e pensa che in effetti lo è, un dono. In un certo senso.

Ne è ancora più convinta, quando Hagan allarga di più le gambe, senza che nessuno dei due abbia bisogno di dire nulla.

\- Mio Khagan – lo chiama, e pensa al suo guerriero orgoglioso e fiero che le ha offerto premi conquistati sul campo di battaglia e scuri di sangue rappreso, e che ora è disposto ad accettare il suo consiglio e offrirle anche questo. Dentro al petto, sente un calore improvviso che in parte è affetto e in parte è qualcosa di totalmente diverso. – Mia Khatun – aggiunge, con un sorriso privo di cattiveria che gli mostra solo per un attimo e poi gli preme subito contro la pelle, più e più volte, rapida ma tenera. Perché quel giorno il suo guerriero è anche la sua adorata sorella, lo è più di quanto lo sia mai stato ogni altra volta che l’ha avuto tra le braccia.

Hagan schiude le labbra come per dire qualcosa, ma poi le stringe di nuovo in una linea sottile. – Va’ avanti. Insegnami quel che devi – dice. Saganova ormai è abituata a non poter leggere le emozioni nella sua voce roca e profonda, e il suo respiro appena affannato le basta per capire il desiderio che si cela sotto le sue parole brusche e frettolose, ancor prima di vedere la smorfia sorridente che gli squarcia la bocca.

Scopre i denti a sua volta, e accetta quello che suona come un ordine anche se in realtà è solo una richiesta. Poi, gli infila la testa e le mani sotto la gonna.

Stavolta, non lo afferra. Non passa nemmeno il dorso della mano sul suo sesso eretto, né lo tortura con le punte delle dita. Non è per quello che gli chiesto di venire da lei. Invece, usa la lingua. Gliela passa sull’apertura stretta e calda tra le cosce, leccandola ancora e ancora finché non la sente fremere e palpitare e schiudersi appena. Quando lo penetra, lo fa lentamente e con cura. Hagan però si inarca sui cuscini in un movimento strano e nervoso, come se volesse allontanarsi e spingersi contro di lei nello stesso istante. Saganova allontana leggermente il viso, e aspetta che quell’attimo di sorpresa passi, come pian piano è passato lo stupore del suo grazioso straniero dai capelli neri e gli occhi obliqui davanti ai suoi baci, dopo quella prima volta che l’ha stretto a sé nei bagni. Quando ci riprova, con affondi lievi e calmi, lo sente rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco, poco a poco. E dopo essersi rilassato, si tende ancora, ma stavolta in modo molto diverso.

Sentire la sua amata _sorella minore_ che trema quasi impercettibilmente e soffoca i gemiti in fondo alla gola mentre scopre un nuovo piacere, mentre impara un metodo totalmente nuovo per camminare tra le corti e tra i mondi, è quasi abbastanza per spingerla a infilarsi una mano tra le gambe, a unirsi a lui come desidera più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Più gli inumidisce i muscoli, più si bagna anche lei sotto le gonne. Più gode del suo calore bruciante, più il suo ventre si scalda, e lentamente il fuoco che arde dietro di lei risale da lì a bruciarle tutto il resto del corpo. Eppure, Saganova aspetta.

Aspetta finché Hagan non è pronto, e poi entrambi gemono forte e nello stesso istante, sotto la doppia pressione delle sue dita. Le apre e le chiude e le piega dentro entrambi seguendo lo stesso ritmo incalzante, le spinge dentro e fuori e poi dentro ancora. Un dito, poi due, e poi tre con più d’attenzione – più per lui che per lei, a dire la verità. I loro respiri si spezzano in sibili affannosi e bassi mugoli.

Fino a quando Hagan non si scuote tutto contro la sua bocca, solo per un attimo, e lei riemerge da sotto le sue gonne con un sorriso soddisfatto, una mano che riaffiora delicatamente dal corpo di sua sorella e l’altra ancora conficcata nel proprio.

Probabilmente è solo la luce delle torce, ma le pare che Hagan abbia le guance lievemente arrossate, mentre la fissa con gli occhi larghi e le labbra socchiuse.

Non riesce a trattenersi, mentre lo guarda. Le parole le rotolano giù dalla lingua prima ancora che se ne renda conto.

\- Ora che hai imparato… puoi fare pratica su di me – mormora, ormai senza fiato, le guance bollenti e le labbra gonfie. – Per ricambiare il favore. –

Hagan ha bisogno di qualche attimo per riprendersi e per calmare il suo respiro, ma a parte questo, non ha nulla da obiettare.

Una sola dimostrazione pratica non è abbastanza per riuscire a imparare tutto alla perfezione, certo, ma Saganova apprezza davvero il suo impegno e la sua energia. E apprezza anche la sua lingua calda, che non saprà tessere discorsi eleganti ma le dimostra di avere altri talenti da coltivare, e le sue dita agili e delicate.

Gli stringe con forza le dita tra i capelli, gli rovina le trecce per passarsi le ciocche folte e soffici sui palmi e guidare la sua bocca contro di lei. Lo incoraggia con parole e grida inarticolate e lamenti tutt’altro che contrariati, finché non può che spingersi con violenza sulle sue labbra. E tendersi e contrarsi, fino a bagnargliele dei suoi umori.

\- La prossima lezione? – le chiede Hagan poco dopo, la voce attutita dalla pelle della sua spalla.

Saganova lo stringe più saldamente nel cerchio delle sue braccia e se lo preme di più contro il petto, e ride piano.

\- Dammi un po’ di tempo per pensarci, poi te lo dirò – gli promette, mentre lui le morde con delicatezza la curva del collo.

 

 

 


End file.
